The invention relates to improvements in clutches in general, and more particularly to improvements in devices or apparatus for actuating or operating (i.e., engaging and disengaging) clutches. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for engaging and/or disengaging clutches, such as friction clutches, which can be installed between a prime mover (e.g., a combustion engine) and a drive unit, such as a transmission in the power train between the engine and one or more wheels of a motor vehicle.
A clutch actuating or operating apparatus of the character to which the present invention pertains is disclosed, for example, in published French patent application No. A 2 658 763. The apparatus which is disclosed in this publication is rather complex, bulky and expensive. Furthermore, the apparatus employs a relatively large number of parts which contributes to the cost of installation in a motor vehicle or elsewhere and renders it necessary to maintain a large supply of spare parts.